


The Good Parts

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode s03e01 On Guard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to tell him everything? Because that could get really, very awkward." Yes, yes it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Not a missing scene. This totally didn't happen, but it's an amusing idea to entertain. Beta read by usakeh and Lefaym.

Sara was surprised to find Peter Burke at her work, unannounced. Neal said he'd be asking her questions, but she had really been expecting a phone call, not a visit. Nevertheless, she smiled at her assistant and said, "It's fine," ushering Peter into the privacy of her office.

"Sit down," she said. "Do you want a coffee or something? Hazel can get you anything you want, she's a miracle worker."

"No, thanks," Peter replied as he sat down in the chair opposite hers. "I'm here to ask you--"

"About Neal. He told me you'd be by." She sat down at her desk, and folded her hands on top of her lastest case file.

Peter looked surprised. "Did he ask you to cover for him?"

Sara shook her head. "Do you really think I would?"

"Well, you two are... involved."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to lie for him. I'll tell you anything you want to know." She reached for her coffee and took a sip. It was cold. "Neal came to my apartment that evening. I asked him how he was there, and he showed me that he wasn't wearing his anklet, so I didn't question him further. If he's out of his anklet, that's your doing, right?"

"Being off anklet isn't a free pass," Peter muttered. Louder, he asked, "What time was that?"

"I don't know, four-thirty, maybe five? It was late afternoon."

"How'd he seem?"

"Off. He was really tense and he seemed upset about something." Sara paused and considered Peter for a moment. "He told me about Adler," she said softly. "About what you did. You saved Neal's life."

Peter looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess."

"When told me, I figured it had to do with that, but I didn't ask a lot of questions. He wanted to burn off some energy, I think."

"So, what'd you do?"

Sara laughed. "What do you think we did, Peter?"

His face turned a startling shade of pink. "Right -- I... I'm sorry, Sara, but I'm going to need a few more details."

"To compare our stories," she said. "I understand. We had a couple drinks, and that was when Neal and I discussed what happened during the day. Well, he he did most of the talking. Then there was kissing, and we moved things into the bedroom."

Swallowing, Peter nodded. "After that?"

Sara thought that this might embarrassing, but instead, she was starting to feel aroused. Thinking about what she and Neal had done that night, and actually _saying_ it. She'd never given thee kinds of details to anyone before. And telling it to Peter of all people. Knowing that he would be thinking about it the next time he saw Neal. Imagining him with her.

She took a steadying breath. "We undressed, mostly, and got into bed. That was when Neal took off the rest of my clothes -- is this what you're looking for?"

Now Peter couldn't even look at her. "It's fine," he mumbled.

"Um, after that, Neal performed oral sex. That lasted five minutes or so. I thought I should return the favor, but he declined." Sara put on her most professional smile. "I did show him how I can roll on a condom with my mouth. Even though I messed up the first time and had to try again, I think he was pretty impressed."

Peter stared at the floor. "Uh huh."

Oh, god, what she wouldn't do to stick her hand between her legs. Just to push up against it, and maybe relieve some of the pressure building there. She took a sip of her cold coffee, just to force her hands to do something else. "We had intercourse," she said. "It was the... first time we've done that. I don't remember how long it went on for, I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Peter replied, his voice thick.

Sara's eyes widened as she realized he was aroused too. That was why he was so embarrassed. She shifted in her seat, the seam of her pants rubbing hard against her. "We stayed in bed for maybe half an hour, not really doing anything. He got up and fixed us omelets, though all I had on hand was cheese. He made fun of me for that. In fact, he seemed like normal Neal. We ate in bed, and then we had intercourse again. Neal acted like he'd never seen nipples before, the way he was... um, then we fell asleep."

"So Neal left from there when I called."

"No, no he didn't. We woke up around nine." Sara reached for her coffee mug again, but didn't take a drink this time. "Well, I woke up. He was awake first, though I don't think he'd been up long. He was pacing around my bedroom. I got him back into bed, and--"

"Intercourse again?" Peter asked.

Sara couldn't have imagined how sexy it would be for Peter to say the word _intercourse_. She squeezed her thighs together and shook her head. "No, but we did fool around. I masturbated for him, and then..." For the first time, Sara felt her face heat up. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Peter raised his eyebrows. " _This_ is the embarrassing part?"

He had a point. "I might have... well, I asked for anal sex, and he said no, but he was just teasing me until I was... I begged him. I begged him to do it, and I begged through the entire... process."

"Ah. I see."

Sara was thoroughly convinced at this point that Peter would never be able to look her in the eye again. But that seemed all right as she felt her vagina clench and without having even touched herself, she came. It wasn't the most satisfying of orgasms, but it was there nonetheless.

She held back a gasp and swallowed. "Neal didn't hang around long after that. He had another drink, and then he got dressed and left. It was maybe ten. No, it was just before ten. I turned the television and that stupid sitcom was on."

Peter finally looked up, but his met her shoulder, rather than her face. "And that was the last time you saw him?"

"Until yesterday."

"Okay. Good." Peter stood up. "Thank you, Sara. That's been very... helpful."

She stood up too. "Does that get Neal off?"

Peter stared at her, and a heavy pause hung in the air as she realized what she just said.

She forced a laugh, but it sounded more like a cough. "I'll see you around."

"Yes," Peter said. "It was... nice seeing you."

"You too," she said, and watched him leave. Once she was sure he was down the hall, and not going to come back in for any reason, she flopped back into her chair and unbuttoned her pants. Shoving her hand inside, she figured she could get off in under a minute with how turned on she was.

No one outside her office would ever know.


End file.
